nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dillman
Dillman is an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Background Dillman, more commonly called The Great White Wizard Dillman, is an immensely old and powerful wizard who resides in Emeron City. Though he appears as an old man, nobody can remember his appearing any other way and he has lived an especially long time even though he looks human. Dillman was an established figure since before the Kingdom of Emeron broke up in 620 MR. When the nation fell into a series of principalities Dillman moved into Castle Finarte, the traditional seat of the King of Emeron, and declared that the fortification would remain sealed until the true King of Emeron surfaced again. For over 400 years he remained in the castle, rarely venturing forth or making his presence known other than discouraging people from coming to the castle with his magic. Several princes of Emeron laid demands that he vacate the castle and allow them to move in, but he ignored them and none of the princes were willing to risk going up against Dillman's magic. It's rumored that he broke this self imposed seclusion to provide missions to the adventurers who came to be known as the Heroes of Unity. When Joslin Woodbridge donned the Crown of the Monarch and laid claim to the throne of a united Emeron in 1073 Dillman offered to allow him access to the entire castle, asking only to keep a single tower to himself. King Joslin agreed to this, and also offered Dillman a position on his court as the Royal Wizard. Even under the rule of Joslin and his successors Dillman tended to keep to himself in his tower in only venturing forth when requested by the King or Queen. Guards and servants never reported seeing him leave but he is reported outside of the castle when those around his tower swear they did not see him depart. History Guiding the Heroes of Prophecy Through an intermediary named Kobyashi, Dillman brought together the first few Heroes of Prophecy and set them on the path to fulfilling the Yotorian Prophecy about them. Though he mostly relied on Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood to provide information and translations to the heroes. Actions during the War of Alliance By 1159 he became aware of some suspicious movements both within the Royal Court and among the faithful of Kanar, Baraxus and Galmar. He began discussing his concerns very quietly with key individuals he knew he could trust, among them Sumnim and Chickwood, as well as the Red Wizard of Reikland. In spite of knowing that these forces were up to something he could not determine what. When the Alliance first destroyed the Avatar of Vesper he was caught completely by surprise that something so massive had occurred. He began investigating more aggressively, undoubtedly tipping his hand to the forces within the government. He was unable to find the Joined of Vesper and when the process repeated with the avatar of Guya he wasn't able to locate and find them before the enemy did. When the Alliance performed the ritual to destroy the avatar of Yotia on Strade Hall in Emeron City itself, Dillman was able to observe the ritual itself and garner a fair amount of information from it. He also strongly suspected that the mortals who would have a portion of the avatar joined with their soul would surface somewhere near to the city, as seemed to have happened with the Joined of Vesper and the Joined of Guya. Since he suspected the Joined of Yotia would be near the city he requested that Trista Ravenlark, the head of the Raven's Eye, find out all they could and try to secure them if possible. Luck was with them, as the Joined of Yotia came to Emeron City shortly after being bound by the god's avatar. The Crown came for them but with the assistance of some of Trista's men they were able to escape and be brought to Sumnim and Chickwood who was able to secure them safely. Unfortunately the the Crown learned that the family of one of the Joined of Yotia, Walter Penderghast, was in the city and able to apprehend them before Dillman's allies could secure them. The Penderghasts were secured in the deepest level of Castle Finarte and Walter refused to leave flee the city to escape the crown until their safety was secured. Fortunately in Lion of 1159 the Joined of Vesper, among whom was Walter's son Froderik, came to the city. Since the Joined of Vesper were far more martially capable than the Joined of Yotia, they declared that they would free the Penderghasts. The Jailbreak Dillman offered as much intelligence to them as possible about the layout and protective magics on the dungeon to the Joined of Vesper at his request Trista Ravenlark provided an old map that would lead the heroes through the sewers to a secret entrance into the dungeon. On the 25th of Lion, 1159 the Joined of Vesper, along with Pherey Biggsby, Mantirandaubelle and Aynad of the Joined of Yotia, snuck into the dungeons of Castle Finarte to free the Pendergahst family. Unbeknownst to all of them, however, another of the Joined of Yotia, Joane, betrayed them all to the Crown. In response the crown arranged hasty raids on the prison, the safehouse where the Joined of Yotia were hiding, the homes of Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood, the home and shop of Trista Ravenlark and the Brewmaster's Beerstien whose owner, Klaron Shatterstone, had been helping them all. The Crown also led an attack on Dillman's tower in Castle Finarte. Dillman, half expecting such a move by this point, enacted his contingency plan and teleported himself and his entire tower away. Appearance and Powers Dillman tends to be quite reclusive but those who have laid eyes on him report a human male of average height and weight, resplendent in white robes with long white hair and a long white beard. His blue eyes are reported to be piercing, as though they can see through a man to his very soul. Dillman is reputed to be an immensely powerful wizard, perhaps the most powerful on Goric. It is rare that he has to use any of his magic, but on the occasions when he does his massive power and skill is undeniable. Given his age and massive power many speculate that Dillman is not human, which seems undeniable given his lifespan, but rumors on what he is range wildly and there are little to no facts or reliable clues on the matter. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs